Bella's Hell
by amgjtg
Summary: When Edward left Bella Victoria showed up soon after. She wakes up with the intent of revenge. Were does she go after her change? Does she find her REAL mate. Caiuses mate is dead in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't resist not writing I'm addicted

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing in twilight therefore nothing belongs to me. Which sucks.

Bella's Hell

Cold and empty they were the only emotions I could feel at the moment. You would think that after what _**he**_ did that I'd be furious, screaming, and confused. Don't get me wrong I'm mad as hell. I'll get my revenge one day. An when I do….all hell will break lose. But right now at this moment of shock and emptiness. I'm content to just sit there and be oblivious to what's around me.

Just listening to the rain and thunder it describes my mood perfectly. I remember when a few days ago how I wish I could hear everything like the rain falling around me. But now I realize I'll have _**no one**_ to spend eternity with. _**No One.**_

As I stand here in shock I don't hear the ruffle of leaves or the stick that breaks. I'm pinned to the ground before I can even blink. It takes me a few moments to realize what's happening but once I see the curtain of red covering my face it all clicks … _**Victoria**__. _She's just inches away from my face and I can see the venom dripping down her chin. When my eyes lock with hers I can see the pure hatred and rage and all that is directed solely on me. That's when I come to finality of it I'm going to_** die **_today. In this dark and cold forest and I think, will they even find my body out here or will I just rot away.

I speak suddenly _**"It doesn't matter, he dosent love me, I was just a little toy a distraction."**_ She snarls at me and pushes me harder into the ground I wince. _**"What do you mean you pathetic girl**_?" she demands. _**"That's why I'm out here alone he said he doesn't love I was just a distraction entertainment for him and his family."**_ She laughs and says_**" Your still the reason my beloved James is dead. I'll have great pleasure in kill…" **_she stops and gets this strange look on her face then a huge smile appears on that face_**." I have a better idea why not change you and let you live eternity alone with no mate and no family."**_ My heart skips a beat anything but that I think I'd rather die than that. She can see it too the way I tense up and by the speed of my heart.

As her face comes closer I think about the people that might miss me the most. Charlie should be ok he has the Blacks, and Renee and Phil have each other. Sure everyone will mourn and cry but they'll survive. Jake has the pack and eventually he'll imprint. Then I think of THEM they left me for dead I hate them all of them maybe accept jasper and rose. Jasper shouldn't blame himself and rose never liked me anyway. Everyone should be ok it's not like I had a lot of friends anyway.

Then I realize where was I going to go if I obviously can't go back. Maybe I'll go to different countries explore a bit. Maybe Italy I stop and think for a moment The Volturi. HE told me about them maybe they can kill me as a vampire. I abruptly stop thinking as her fangs sink deep into my life blood and I scream begging for her to stop but eventually my throat goes hoarse. She bites my wrists and ankles. I feel it coursing through my entire body like I'm burning from the inside out. They said it feels like you're on fire guess that was an understatement. This is supposed to last for three days ohh god.

My eyes are slowly closing but I see Victoria lean down next my ear" Enjoy eternity alone." Then she's gone just like that. There's no way to escape this, this is final I'm going to be vampire no matter what. I always wanted to be one, but without him what is there. As my vision gets fuzzy I slip into darkness and the burning. My last thought_**" I hope he burns in hell."**_

PLZ tell me what you think it's my first Fic PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_There's no way to escape this, this is final I'm going to be vampire no matter what. I always wanted to be one, but without him what is there. As my vision fuzzy I slip into darkness and the burning. My last thought_**" I hope he burns in hell."**_

I still don't own any part of twilight.

I can feel the burning in my veins the venom solidifying my organs. I promised myself I wouldn't scream no matter what to prove I am strong. It feels like when you burn yourself on the stove or touching a flat iron but holding your hand there for hours, days. That feeling is incasing my heart it's trying to stop it, speeding up, but it's futile. In a few moments I'll be immortal, practically invincible, enhanced hearing, strength, amazing eyesight and speed. But, let's not forget the most important I'll be a blood thirsty new born vampire with blazing red eyes. WONDEFRUL.

Thump thump thump… my last heartbeat amazing what a little bite can do. I take an unneeded breath and open my eyes for the first time of my new life. I gasp; everything looks like your looking through a microscope so clear and far away at the same time. I can hear the stream miles away, yet it sounds like I'm standing right next to it. It's amazing what humans can't see. I wonder what they thought when they looked at me probably a dull, pathetic girl.

I whip my head to the right I can smell something, something amazing. I lunge in that direction it surprises me at first how fast I can go, but I get used to it quick I love it. I see La Push in front of me all these people walking around without realizing there's a dangerous predator watching them. They all have a distinctive smell yet they smell so sweet. I stop right there and force myself not to breath in I finally realize I'm talking about innocent people they could have a family. Humans or animals? What if I just ate horrible people like criminals that's not that bad. I'll do it just to spite them. Ha I wonder what _**they **_would think_**. Monster**_.

I start to walk down the bad streets**. "Hey beautiful what are you doing in this part of town"?** I can smell the alcohol coming off him in waves, and the smell of sex. I try not to gag. His blood still smells sweet that itching is getting irritating in the back of my throat**." Oh you know looking for fun"." Is that so doll well I think you just found it"**. Just as he's about to kiss me I bring my hands to his neck and twist. _**Crack.**_ I sink my teeth into his neck and drain him dry. It's the best thing I've ever tasted I can't describe it. It just glides down your throat like honey.

" **Hey what are you doing"**? I can smell the drugs and sex on him too. He probably came out to smoke. Bad choice. I lunge and repeat the process savoring the honey. That itching finally stopped, and I feel great, strong, and powerful. I sprint to Charlie's it's time to leave that life behind. As I get closer I smell wet dog uh it smells disgusting that must be the pack. I don't hear them so there not close, and don't smell Charlie. I sprint up the stairs grab some clothes and a couple years' worth of birthday money and a few pictures of me the pack and Charlie.

I stop in the kitchen grab a piece of paper and a pen

I love you daddy I'm so sorry I have to do this but it's for the best don't worry I'll be fine. I'll always love you daddy.

Love, Your Bella

I walk out in to the yard look around and take off to the nearest airport. Here I come Italy.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS!

Leave a REVIEW for BELLAS POWER

Shield/able to attack with shield/electricity

Ability to absorb other powers

Elemental

Change appearance


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's hell chapter 3

IM SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner I've been so busy with school.

I still own no part of the twilight series. It sucks to suck

I reach the airport in record time, and buy my ticket. Its amazing how fast you can get things done if you just wave some money around. The Airport is like a candy shop it smells so sweet. Each person has a different flavor. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I should be ok on the plane it's a 12 hour flight, but to a vampire time is an odd thing. A year to a human may seem like a month to a vampire.

As I bored the plane, and take my seat in the back it really starts to sink in that I'm going to do this. I'm actually going to Voltera, Italy. I wonder what the volturi and the kings are like. _**HE**_ said they were like the Royal Family; they make the laws, and hold the most power_**. Carlisle**_ it hurts to even think of him let alone say his name_**. Carlisle**_ was close to Aro the leader of the Volturi._** They**_ think the volturi are ruthless, monsters, power-hungry. I think they must be pretty smart if they can hold power this long.

I think the other two leaders are named Marcus and Caius. I'm not sure. I want to be a guard member, it's not like I have anything else to devote my immortal life to. Except getting my revenge. I'd probably be lucky if I even got to be a guard. I'm nothing special. I bet _**they**_ would think I've lost my mind going to the volturi, wanting to join them. But it's not like _**they'd**_ care, and _**they**_ can't stop me anyway.

I wonder what Charlie's doing right now. Probably blaming himself, wishing he could of done something for his daughter. He probably has all of Forks looking for me. Unfortunately, they're not going to find a body, they'll probably think I was killed by some animal or that I ran away. Jacob probably thinks _**they**_ killed me or changed me into a bloodsucker. Jake says vampires are _**monsters**_. I disagree, they're only doing what they have to do to survive, and if that means drinking blood then so be it. It's not like being a werewolf is any better, they kill vampires, and they can seriously hurt you or kill you if there not careful. I mean come on you say one wrong thing and they change right in front of you.

I know I don't need air to live, but thinking about all this causes me to take some deep breaths. The shock is starting to come back. I'm never going to see Charlie again. I'm never going to go to college. I'm never going to have a family. I'm never going to age. This is final, this plane is taking me to my future.

I lean my head back and close my eyes and try to relax. Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking can you please fasten your seatbelts were about to land. Enjoy your stay in Voltera. I take a deep breath and look out my window. I gasp; voltera is probably one of the most beautiful things I've seen. It all looks like one those fairytale lands were the prince lives in his castle. At least if this were I'm going to stay for the rest of my life at least its beautiful.

This chapter was kind of rushed I just want to get to the best parts already. The chapters will get a lot longer too.

I either want Bella's' mate to be

Caius-aro and marcus will be like fathers or uncles

All three kings

I prefer just Caius but plz let me know what you guys want. THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4

I STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT!

Once I got off the plane I found a cab that was willing to take me to voltera castle. Apparently the castle is in the center of Voltera, which is two hours away. When I was in the car the man started to tell me a story of the pale faced people. How they ruled the city and all the other pale faced people. He told me the story behind St. Marcus's Day too. He said that there just tales parents tell their children, if he only knew how true it was.

When we eventually reached the center of Voltera. I saw there was a huge clock tower; it looked like it'd been there for hundreds of years. When I got out of the cab I could smell other vampires. I looked around and noticed there were two cloaked figures in an alley_**. " volturi"**_ I whispered. Their cloaked heads shot up to look at me. I couldn't see their faces with the hoods in there face. I walked towards them at human pace. Don't want the humans to notice_**. "I need to speak with the Kings"**_ the smaller of the two asked _**"why should we let you see the masters?"**_ The girl sounded young yet she radiated authority_**." It's important, and you don't know. I could have a power and we don't want any trouble do we?"**_ I looked around at all the humans. I heard a low growl from the girl _**"fine follow us". **_

I followed them through a door, and was amazed at the hallway. There were paintings and carvings in the wall. The floor was made of black granite. If I weren't a vampire I'd never remember how to get back in the alley. There were so many different hallways and turns. I think they just do this to try an intimidate you, before you meet the kings. That way you're already nervous. We finally reached a reception area. I was surprised to see the human behind the desk. She looked young with dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. _**"Jane Alec"**_ so that were their names. _**" Gianna tell the masters we have a vampire that needs to speak with them." "Of course Jane, they just ended a meeting go right on in."**_ We walked down another hallway and came to stop in front of big dark oak doors.

I took a deep breath well here we go I thought. Jane pushed open the doors and we walked right on in. There were guards everywhere along the walls ready to protect their masters. The room was round, with a dome at the top to let in some light. The floor was white granite, and in the middle of the room, on top of a platform were three black and gold thrones. You don't need to be a genius to know these people were royalty you could feel it.

Standing in front of the thrones was a tall man with alabaster colored skin that looked almost translucent. He had shoulder length black hair that was attached to an aristocratic face. He had murky red eyes that held a certain glint to them. Aro I figured. In a throne to the left of him was man with alabaster skin and deep red eyes. He had wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders. He looked dead for a vampire. He was staring right at me with a look of surprise on his dead features. That confused me. To the right of Aro was a shorter man maybe a few inches taller than me. He had the palest skin I've ever seen on a vampire. An his almost white hair didn't help either. He had pointed features with the brightest red eyes I've ever seen. I could also see some scars. Who would ever want to hurt this god? He radiated power. He was a man you never wanted to anger. Unfortunately, he reeked of sex and cheap perfume. HE BEDED A WHORE. That's odd I feel anger at this man I've never met for sleeping with someone. I also felt protective of this man. I wanted to please him. I squashed those thoughts aside.

Aro started to speak _**"Ah Jane you brought us a guest how wonderful!" " What's your name Child?" "Isabella Swan"**_ I lightly bowed my head. This caused him to smile more and walked towards me_**." What can we do for you child?" " I was hoping I'd be able to join your guard Lord Aro." " Well my child do you have any gifts?" **_I looked down _**"not that I know of sir."**_ _**" What do you mean, that you know of girl, when were you turned?**_ The god to the left of Aro demanded. I bowed my head _**" Sirs I was changed two days ago".**_ You could hear cries of trickery an amazement. _**"It's a trick brother she's probably here to try an kill us!"**_ That made me feel like I was slapped. Before I knew what was going on I had two guards holding on to my arms. Ready to tear me to shreds. You could hear a light growl to the left from the man with wavy hair. Others looked on in amazement that he actually did anything. _**" Brother let us hear what she has to say." " Aro let us be done with this she is a new born probably a spy kill her."**_ I felt like I was slapped again. I bowed my head. _**" Silence!"**_ Aro demanded at once it was quiet. _**" Child give me your hand."**_ I slowly moved my hand. He grabbed it and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were filled with amazement. _**" How odd I can't see anything."**_ I was so confused _**" you see child I have the ability to hear every thought you ever had." "But I can't hear anything from you" . **_He looked puzzled for a moment _**" I wonder… Jane?" " Jane has the ability to inflict incredible pain" **_I was scared this girl can cause pain with just a thought. She had a wicked grin on her face she stared at me for a moment then her grin slightly vanished and turned into outrage. I didn't feel a thing. _**" master?" " How wonderful it seems Isabella you are some form of shield" **_I was surprised but then again **HE** could never read my mind. I heard an annoyed sigh from the God. _**" What to do what to do?"**_ Aro paced back and forth. The man to the left of Aro spoke up.

" _**Ms. Swan how do you know of the Volturi and Aros name if you were just turned?"**_ Aro stopped pacing an looked at me questioningly. _**"So true brother how do you know of us child?"**_ I stopped thinking for a moment do I tell them or just let them believe me to be a spy. _**"I…I…" "Answer him girl!"**_ the god demanded.

I could see the guard inching closer waiting for the signal to end me_**. "I…I t**_he next thing I knew I was slapped, and I fell to the floor, because of the force. I was shaking in fear. I felt like I was stabbed in the heart after the God slapped me. There was a roar of outrage and a blur flew past me, and you could hear a huge crack that sounded like thunder. Next to me the god was pinned to the floor by his brother who was snarling in his face_**." Caius do you have any idea what you have just done you fool!**_ He roared in outrage _**"if you ever hurt her again I don't care if you're my brother I will light you on fire myself. " Marcus get off me she's just a girl she means nothing to us".**_ You could hear another crack as Caius was thrown to the other side of the room "_**She is important to all of us, more so to you. What you just done will cause you many issues in the future brother."**_

Well what do you guys think plz leave your opinion. Don't worry caius will be kinder in the next chapters promise. What do you think of marcus?


End file.
